What happens in Paradise
by Eater-Of-Candy
Summary: max and her flock are safe in paradise, or are they?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: this includes stuff from nevermore so if you haven't read the last maximum ride book than stop what you are doing, put your stuff down and READ…THAT …BOOK! **

**PS: this is my first ever fan fiction and I really hope it's good, I will take constructive criticism, but good reviews are encouraged! **

Chapter 1

I stood, well, hovered, over our newly rebuilt paradise, not exactly like it was before, but still, close enough. The apocalypses lasted for what seemed like a month but was only a week, some of the older bird kids went over to the nearest town, or what was left of a town, to get supplies.

Fang, my soul mate, my _real _perfect other half, flew up next to me, he kissed my forehead and said "Good job max." As if I did all of it, yea right! "I'm not the only one who did all of the work, there is an entire town that helped me." (Well maybe not a town but if not a town then what would I call it then, very large group mutant bird freaks, well maybe.) "I know but that's not really what I meant." Said fang "oh really than what did you mean?" I asked him curiously, although, I think I already know the answer "I meant good job, you are a great leader." He answered "oh yea." He smiles that fang smile that makes me tingle, I smile back. After just staring and smiling for a while we both leaned in, then our lips touched, our wings in sync, then gazzy just had to come over and ruin the moment by saying "ug, my eyes! Hey, when you guys are done swapping spit can you come down here." Gazzy said, hands shielding his eyes, "_Gazzy!"_ I thought and quickly pulled away from fang then we both slowly tucked in our wings and began to lose altitude fang and I smiling when our eyes met, ever sense fang came back from his "gang" he has been softer, more open, but not as much as Dylan always was, not that it was a good thing that Dylan was so open but, uhhh, scratch that, uhhh, o god, I'll shut up now.

When we got down we saw that some little "birdy" fell and tipped over one of the tree houses. "It's okay; it was an accident, things like that happen." I said to the kid, bending down, she looked so sweet, so innocent, like angel. "What's your name?" I asked the little girl "mm… my….. Nnnn….. Name?" she stuttered "uuuhhhh, it's… it's… Lilly." Ahhh, Such a sort name for such a long sentence. "Nice to meet you Lilly, my name is max." "Hhh…hello…Max" she said, does this girl always stutter? I smiled to show that I'm friendly and helped Lilly up then we all went on with our lives, safe and sound, well after we rebuilt the tree house that got knocked down, how such a little girl could make such a big tree house fall….. Oh well.

That night I thought about what it would be like to have a kid, I was still only 15, too young to have a kid, but still, I wonder if I would have a real kid or just lay an egg. What strange the things you wander when you are mutant bird freak.


	2. Chapter 2: a girls happiest moments

**This is a TIME SKIP, it is 6 years later so I thought it would be nice to tell you how old everyone is now cuz I don't want your brain to hurt while you're reading, hurt brain= stop reading**

**Max: 21/ fang: 21/ Iggy: 21/ nudge: 18/ gazzy: 16/ angel: 14/ Dylan: 8(remember he was just made to look 15 but now he looks like he is 21.) Wow haven't they grown.**

**Ps: Paradise has now become a town, just saying.**

Chapter 2

Fang had just taken me out to a French place and we are back in my tree house now. " max, I love you and always will, you know that right, I always have, even before jeb toke us away from the school, when I first saw you on that cliff when they made us jump off of it when we had just grown our feathers in, I loved you, and still do" he said, that was probably the most he ever said+ the most emotional, deep down, to the heart thing he ever said, " I smiled, choked by how he was being open, almost as open as Dyl- I can't even finish that sentence in my head, but he is never open like that, not in the 21 years of his life, never ever, not once! " aw, fang I feel the same way." I said he got down on one knee, toke a box out of his pocket and said… (Guess what he said! These are his exact words.) "Maximum Ride, will you marry me?" I stood there, breathless, speechless, I nod and gain the courage to speak, "YES! YES YES YES YES….. YES! I smile, he smiles back, then we hug and he spins me around. We kiss, and kiss, and kiss, and kiss, love-struck I slip away to see he had Iggy film this moment as if fang knew I would say yes, Iggy was behind my sofa, I just ignore him, don't want to ruin the moment now do I and he is blind so it's not like he can really see all of this, well, it must all be a blur to him, I'll explain later.

Then, Iggy, nudge, gazzy, and angel come out of there hiding spots, clapping, did I mention Dylan, yea well he's not here, I sort of feel bad for the poor guy, he will find a new love soon or maybe not, you never now in paradise.

Fang led me outside were we spread our wings and took off. They have gotten much larger now that we are older, fangs are almost 20 feet long and mine are 18 ½ feet long, And we can both fly at almost 400 miles an hour now, fast right? Fang has mostly ganged control of his invisibility and can use it whenever and were ever he wants to now, he doesn't even have to be still and quiet, I can stand heat of amazingly high temperatures, I can be 30 miles away from the sun and not melt to death, cool right, it can be pretty useful when you are in paradise, were the only times its not hot is either when it rains or when its night time. And if I focused, really hard I can levitate things using my mind, is that cool or what, and Iggy can half see now, it's like always blurry, as he described it, ( see told you I would mention it later.) like he needs glasses or something witch he doesn't, my mom's already checked. Fang and I simeled and smiled for a very long time, then when the kids got borded, we kissed.


	3. Chapter 3: until he comes

**Chapter 3**

As we flew in the night sky I never felt happier. Than Dylan pops up and punches fang right in the nose, just like last time. "Fang!" I yell and immediately come to his rescue. "What the H.E. double toothpicks Dylan!"

**a/n: max didn't really say h.e. double toothpicks, she said what it means, for those of you who don't know this h.e. double toothpicks is a….. Better way for saying….The guy down stairs...Well the place he lives in. I will put it in math form for you: h + e + l + l = H.E. double toothpicks, got it, good.**

Fang catches himself before I can reach him and kicks Dylan in the chest so hard I can hear Dylan's bones crack, Dylan falls out of the sky and crashes through our tool shed before landing on the ground, luck for him, he landed on a trampoline that was in the shed, made a small bounce and fell flat out, he was probably just unconscious, unless he was dead, we flew towards him at full speed, me, fang, with his bloody nose, Iggy, nudge, gazzy, and angel joined us, I thought they were in bed. That dirty little…. We felt his pulse, he was okay. As soon as he woke up I made sure he was okay then I had the rest of the flock leave, only then did I unleashed my anger, have a total explosion. "what the heck Dylan, what is wrong with you, can't I have a nice time with fang? Jezze, I mean really? Really Dylan, really? I thought we were past this, all of this. Look I don't like you the way you like me so will you stop obsessing over all of this and get to the fact that I love fang, I love fang and there is nothing you can do about it, maybe if you do you can find someone else to love okay? Okay Dylan? Do you hear me!? Okay? What the heck were you thinking coming over there trying to kill fang, again!?Just stop, okay, stop, I am not going to have you go around trying to woo me when I don't like you that way, and if you are gone keep doing this then I don't want you in the flock anymore, in fact I don't want you on this island anymore, so you can't get over the fact that I love fang not anyone else!" he was silent, he had no reaction, then he toke a breath and said "I am sorry max, but I have to kill fang." I kuliched my fist, unable to control myself, I punched him in the nose then side kicked him followed by a hard kick to the chest, and I mean HARD, it took his breath away and he was out, not dead just out, I am surprised he's not died actually. I left him alone, on that now blood stained trampoline. Just left him there all alone. I didn't really feel bad, in fact I hope he rembers this when he wakes up. I stopped, stopped in my tracks then went back to see if he was okay and not really dead. He may be a total whack job but he was really only an 8 year old boy, a sweet little… I'm just going to shut up and see if he is okay. I opened the beaten old shack door and found Dylan, still lying there. I check his pulse but couldn't find it, I check his heartbeat, he was still alive, but his heart beat was very slow. Yes, I did learn a few big medical things in the past few years, I'm 21 you know. I had to get Dylan to the hospital, or should I just leave him. I immediately flipped out my phone and dialed my mom's number. " mom it's me, max, Dylan's sort of, well he's, he's knocked out, I can't find his pulse and his heart rate is very low what should I do?" I hated myself for sounding panicked and hoped she couldn't hear it though the phone. "Okay, where are you? Where ever you are I will have some people come over and get him in a stretcher to bring him to the hospital, okay?" she asked "okay we are in a shed next to…" I poked my head outside to see where we were. "We are next to my tree house, like….. 5 miles northeast from my place, meet you here, okay? I don't need an answer instead I quickly say good bye and hang up before she could say anything else.

When my mom gets here I don't go with her instead I go back to my bed to sleep to find fang waiting for me on my bed. I walk over to him, curl up in his arms and go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**So, max just had a total cheesy meltdown on Dylan, kicked his already injured butt, and had her mom take him to the hospital. And this is just me but… does this thing sound to romantic to be max and fang, that's just me though, BTW, thanks VampiresExplodeInLight for liking and following my fan fic.**

_Run! Come on, run! You know you can do it, run!_ I gulped deep lungfuls of air.My brain was on hyper drive; I was racing for my life. My one goal was to escape, nothing else mattered.

My arms being scratched to ribbons by a briar id run through? No biggie

My bare feet hitting every sharp rock, rough root, pointed stick? Not a problem

My lungs aching for air? I could deal with

As long as I put as much distance as possible between me and the erasers. **(Sound familiar?) **

_Run. You're faster than they are. You can outrun anyone._

I'd never been this far from the school before. I was totally lost. Still, my arms pumped by my sides, my feet crashed through the underbrush, my eyes scanned ahead anxiously through the half-light. I could outrun them. I could find an I could find a clearing big enough for me to-

Oh, no. oh, no. the unearthly baying of bloodhounds on the scent wailed through the trees, I felt sick. I could outrun men- all of us could, even angel, the youngest. But none of us could outrun a big dog.

_Dogs, dogs, go away, let me live another day._ They were getting closer. Dim light filtered in through the woods in front of me- a clearing?_ Please, please…. A clearing could save me._

I burst through the trees, chest heaving, a thin, sheen of cold sweat on my skin.

Yes!

No- oh, no!

I skidded to a halt, my arms waving, my feet backpedalling in the rocky dirt.

It wasn't a clearing. In front of me was a _cliff_, sheer face of rock that dropped to a useable floor hundreds of feet below.

A little ways behind me were woods filled with drooling bloodhounds and psyche eraser with guns.

Both options stank.

I looked over the deadly drop.

There was no choice, really. If you were me, you would have done the same thing.

I closed my eyes, hold out my arms… and let myself fall over the cliff. The erasers screamed angrily, the dogs barked historically, and then all I could hear was the sound of air rushing past me; it was so peaceful for a second. Then, taking a deep breath unfurled my wings as hard and as fast as I could.

I was suddenly yanked upward, hard, as if a parachute had just opened. Yow!

Note to self: no sudden unfurling

I pushed downward the flew up out of the cliff pit into the sky. I flew over the erasers; one of them had a gun. A red dot appeared on my hospital gown. BOOM!

Max! Max! Are you okay! Max!

I shot up, almost knocking fang in the face, my breathing heavy, I was still searching for the red dot, a bullet, a hole in my body, nothing, good. I turned to fang and slapped him.

"Hey what was that for" he yelled

"You woke me up" I yelled back

"Well am sorry, it looked like you were having a bad dream"

"Well then, good night" I said

"Good night to you to, and don't expect me to wake you up next time." he replied

"_Good"_ I thought

I started to think about my dream. It's been so long sense I've had it, the last time I did is the day the eraser came and kidnaped angel. Maybe this is like a sign, like the erasers are coming back, I highly doubt that, the erasers have all expired, and if not that then the gas will and if not that then the apocalypse would have, they have to be dead. It's practically impossible for them to still be alive, is it?

**A/n: ug, this chapter sucks, but it's sort of important soooo, yea. Hey AnonymousAutherx is this better, I tried to make paragraphs. Yea, expect me to update soon. Thnx to whoever guest was, wow you realllllly like my fan fic. I hope that you will soon get an actual prof.**

**Hahahahahahahhaha I totally just remembered last night when my vice principal was in my brothers school variety show, we danced to walk this way, we had gold chains, a fedora, a black shirt, and black pants, it was sooooooo funny!**

**I did notice that I made a mistake and read one of the chapters; I will make it more organized. It will not happen again. If you're like what! That never happened then I am so sorry for this very confusing moment.**

**I will update again sometime but I need at least 5 defend people so I can continue, tell all your friends so I can make at least 5, I know 5 isn't much but… yea…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: yep just I here with my bold pen. **

**Just came to tell you…..**

**I still don't have five people yet, that means I'm not going to update. When there are at least five people will update. Kk? Good. Tell all your ff friends of my story.**

**Now to the real reason I am doing this. **

**One of you, you know who you are, asked me how to make an ff story sooooooooooooooooo, I told you a very longishey ( long-ish-ey) letter on how to and, yea, sooooooooooooooooo j.i.c. ( just in case) I am going to post this. (If you already know than you can just stop here.**

**How to make a story!**

**First you need the first chapter of your story saved on word documents. Once you've done that than go to publish, than go to document manager and download your first chapter to FF and don't forget to label it, if I were you I would use something like chapter 1 of_ (whatever your story is called.)**

**Than go to new story and Make the story type, normal or crossover, than pick the category. Than after you press continue make the image, name, summary, etc. Than chanackokachoochoo! You have made a story.(chanaonachoochoo: cha -na-ona-choo-choo, it's a made up word used in my imagination.)**

**To make more chapters go back to document manager and upload them like you did for chapter 1. Than go to document manager, then go to manage story and and click on your story, it should be there. After you are in your story's info click. content/chapters and press post new chapter than post the title and find the document that you saved and you will have. You made your new chapter. **

**A/n: is that helpful? Ask?'s if needed. I will update when I get at least five people.**

**You know, now that I think about it that guest can be really easily impressed.**

**You have to tell all your friends and let there be at least 5 people who COMMENT on my story, five DIFFERENT people.**

**REMEMBER **


End file.
